Element: Light
Light it is one of many Elements in the Bionicle universe, and has the distinction of often being connected with the morality and "goodness" of a being. Some groups make claims that the light they manipulate is a distinct variety of the element, such as 'Sunlight' or 'Starlight', though the accuracy of these claims has yet to be verified. Light Light is an element that can be used in a variety of ways, which is complicated by its connection to morality. It can purify corrupted beings, destroy or weaken Shadow, reveal deception, or simply be used to manipulate, create, and absorb physical light. Though Takua has lost most of his ability, he can do certain things if he saves enough power. Sub-categories The supposed presence of distinct varieties of light is confusing to some, given that suns and stars are the same, and that any light given off by moons is light reflected by the former. What is important to remember in any interpretations of these claims is that the naming conventions are not literal, but rather archaic descriptors of varied applications. 'Starlight' Beings who use so-called 'Starlight' claim it to be the purest and brightest form of light. It is commonly seen applied in offensive ways, which can range from small beams to destructive waves. It seems to draw the distinction of being so intense that it burns everything it touches. It is distinguished by its silver aura, which is actually the air burning around it. Only two beings have claimed the use of 'Starlight', the most noticeable of which is Solorok, who is allegedly made of it. 'Sunlight' 'Sunlight' is the most interesting of the three subcategories in that it is the most likely to be truly distinct. It seems to be named because its use mimics sunlight as seen from the surface of a planet, taking on a similar hue and intensity to the above. It is less intense than 'Starlight', and the broad spectrum of light used often includes harmful invisible variants of light the way sunlight does. In the case of the Excaeli, they are born with the latent ability to absorb solar radiation and convert it to raw power. Most use it to power their technology like living batteries. Though most use it this way, the stronger Excaeli can wield it freely in the form of elemental light, which they dub 'Sunlight'. In the case of Rolvik, the Mask of Solar Energy absorbs solar radiation passively in order to turn him into a living dynamo. It multiplies his physical abilities depending on the amount of energy stored. The energy can also be released in the form of shockwaves. Moonlight 'Moonlight' is the rarest of the three supposed subcategories, similar to 'Starlight' in coloration, but being more white than silver. While some may have considered it inferior to 'Sunlight', this was simply not the case. 'Moonlight' is equal in intensity to 'Sunlight', though purportedly it is also attributed to more mystical capabilities such as healing. It was used by Pontiff Mardis. Use and Application Light - Control over elemental light allows the user to create, absorb, and control light. General applications include creating lasers, holograms, and changing others' perception of color. Light is also known for having a variety of rare offshoot abilities, such as the generation of hardlight constructs, moving near the speed of light, and using light as a source of energy. 'Starlight' - The raw power that theoretically distinguishes 'Starlight' from the element as a whole is used solely for offensive attacks. It can be formed into blasts, beams, bombs, waves, and the like. 'Sunlight' - 'Sunlight' is primarily used by the Excaeli, who primarily use it as an energy source to power themselves and their technology. More powerful Excaeli can manipulate the element in more general ways. 'Moonlight' - 'Moonlight' is so rare that examples of its usage are hard to come by. Stories claim could be used to heal wounds or injuries, or create extremely lifelike hardlight illusions, which were more akin to disguised constructs than true illusions. This power to create illusions was used often by a prime user of Moonlight, Pontiff Mardis. Category:Element